Pokemon Black and White: The Rise of Zekrom
by RealityEngineer
Summary: A boy from Johto moves to the Isshu region and finds himself caught up in a peculiar twist on Pokemon: War.


**Pokemon Black and White**

**The Rise of Zekrom**

_(Small-ish Disclaimer and Introduction: I hate not finishing fanfiction before the game actually comes out, because all of your hard earned speculation and imagination go to waste - unless you're right, of course! But, I'm here, again, speculating on the legendary Pokemon Zekrom, who's English name has yet to be determined, but, personally, I like Zekrom better than any English name that could be done. Also, I'll be using a few Isshu Pokemon but mostly Johto and Kanto, because I don't like Sinnoh at all, and Hoenn is iffy. So, here it is, Pokemon Black and White: The Rise of Zekrom)_

**Chapter One**

**Arrival in Black City**

"Finally, Isshu," my dad said, staring out the window of the plane. The plane ride had taken hours, but thankfully they allowed Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs onboard (up to a certain limit, of course) and so my Cyndaquil was able to play around in the plane, which was entertainment enough. But we were finally here in the remote region of Isshu.

Isshu was incredibly different from home, I realized as we soared high above the cities. There was black and gray everywhere, huge factories and smoke-stacks shooting into the sky. So different than Johto, where my dad and I had lived before the whole Team Rocket scare. My father was still worried about them after that kid had supposedly defeated them in Johto, like the legendary Red had in Kanto. It was nice to get away from it all, though.

We cut through a cloud of smog and suddenly emerged only a few feet from the ground. I gritted my teeth as the plane jerked against the runway, slowing and finally halting. A few men outside of the airport were wearing yellow, rubber suits and had Koffing and Ekans assisting them in attaching the walkway to the plane. People began to dismount and I recalled Blaze (my Cyndaquil) back into its Pokeball as we grabbed our luggage and got off the plane.

As soon as we had, I was greeted by a huge, incredibly futuristic looking airport. Most of the people from our plane were in shock, as they, too, were too used to the lightly industrial cities of Johto.

"_Welcome, Johto passengers, to Black City. We are happy to have you,"_ a female computer voice said as we exited. "_Please be sure to buy a GRAY Device on the way out. And thank you for flying GRAY Corporation Airlines._" A woman had a booth set up with a sign that said "GRAY Devices". I pulled out my wallet and walked over to her.

"How much for one of these GRAY Devices?" I asked.

"That's 500 dollars, please," the woman said with a smile plastered on her face. My jaw dropped.

"Just what do these things do?" I demanded.

"GRAY Corporation has created a device, much like Johto's PokeGear, but with many more additions. It contains a map, a radio, a phone, a direct link to your PC in GRAY Corporation service areas, and so forth. It's really a pinnacle of modern technology." I grumbled and fished out 500 dollars, slapping them on the table. "What color would you like?"

"Red." She handed me a peculiar device, long and cylindrical, with holes at either end. "Uh... what do I do?" She reached forward, opening several clamps.

"Just snap it around your arm."

"My arm? Huh... Alright." I put it on my right arm and snapped it on. Suddenly, I felt a prick on my lower arm. "Ow! What the...?"

"GRAY Corporation has included a genetic sampling and disease tracking monitor on the device. It will take a tiny sample of your blood from time to time to ensure accurate information on diseases and to keep your genetic ID." I scratched my head in confusion.

"Huh. Alright. Well... thanks, I guess."

"Sebastian!" my dad called.

"Coming!" I rushed forward and up to him. We went through customs generally quickly, getting everything in our luggage checked, then we were sent to a underground tram system into the main portion of Black City. The part we were in was heavily covered in smog due to the systems it required to run the airport. We sped along and finally stopped at a new station. People poured off of the tram, elbowing others in the process. I had to grab my father's arm in order to get through the crowd. Finally, we emerged onto the street. It was darker now, the tram ride having taken a while, and the city was aglow with neon green and purple light.

"Look at that, Seb," my dad said quietly. I nodded, in awe. It was beautiful, people were bustling, giving splashes of red and yellow from their cars with the color of the neon lights. It appeared that the city would be almost MORE busy at night than during the day. "Let's go find the real estate office." I nodded and followed closely behind him, letting Blaze out for a walk. He walked behind me, looking around with the same aweful expression that I had. However, people kept bumping into us or kicking poor Blaze around.

"Hey!" I demanded when the first person did it.

"Put your damn Pokemon on a leash!" he replied, walking off without another word. I frowned, scooped Blaze up into my arms and walked along holding him.

"You wouldn't like a leash, would you?" Blaze shook his head.

"This is the address," dad said, looking between the address of the skyscraper and a scrap of paper in his hand. "Floor 5, Room 503. C'mon." We walked inside and got in the elevator with a few other people, making it feel incredibly cramped.

"Blaze, you need to go back into your Pokeball," I told him, pressing the button to recall him into his ball. We emerged on the fifth floor, walking out into the hallway and following it along until we finally found 503.

The room was large and office-like. It was empty aside from a woman behind a counter, typing away on a laptop. She was a good-looking young woman with red hair and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. She looked up and pushed her glasses forward up on her face.

"Mr. Moriarty?" she asked. My dad nodded. "Have a seat." He did, and I let Blaze out, finally in an open area for him to walk around. "Please have your Pokemon wipe its feet," she said, peeking at Cyndaquil from behind her glasses. "Hm. Is that a Cyndaquil?"

"Yeah," I nodded as Blaze wiped his feet overdramatically on the mat.

"We don't have many in Isshu. I've seen a few, but only by special Johto breeders." I frowned.

"Breeders give away their Pokemon?" I asked.

"Oh goodness, no. They sell them." My jaw dropped and Blaze blinked several times in surprise. "Anyway, Mr. Moriarty, if you could just sign these papers..." Blaze and I sat on the ground as I tossed around a ball and he chased after it, rolling it back with his snout.

"Done. We bought a house!" my dad said happily. "Well... more of an apartment, but it's still nice. Two stories, two bedroom, two bathroom. C'mon." I put Blaze back in his ball and walked out with my father.

It took almost an hour to push through the crowd and find the crowded apartment building that we were to live in. We got into the elevator, swiped our keycard and the elevator took us to our floor, the door opening onto a modern-looking home. We explored around a bit, unpacking our stuff. The bottom floor had a kitchen/dining room combination and a living room, and the top floor had both bedrooms, each with a bathroom.

"We should unpack and go to bed, tomorrow's going to be a lot of exploring Black City." I nodded and went back to my room, unpacking all my stuff and looking through my GRAY Device. I found an option labeled, "TELEVISION" and I smiled. The thing had a built in TV. I tapped it and a list of channels opened. I picked the news channel.

"_...Mister Lemarck?_" a news caster began.

"_Ah, the Z-Project. Well, I can't give out any information except that the Z-Project will be big, and we'll be unveiling it tomorrow in the GRAY Corporation CityCenter._"

"_Wonderful! That's right, you heard it here: GRAY will be unveiling their top-secret Z-Project tomorrow at noon in the CityCenter! If you're anyone, you'd be there!_" I frowned and closed his eyes, wondering what the "Z-Project" could be and why so many people were making such a big deal about it, then drifting off to sleep.

_I awoke with a start, looking around. The room he was in was... different. In fact, it appeared to be a complete mirror image of my own room. I walked out of my room and heard a mechanical thumping. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

_ I looked around, but couldn't find the source of the noise. Thump. Thump. Thump. Slow, with a pause in between each one. Like huge heavy footsteps. As it got louder, other noises could be heard. A creaking groan of metal on metal. Soft hissing noises like steam through pipes. Mechanical buzzing._

_ The thing grew ever closer, and I heard one noise above all else. A huge whooshing of air, alternating between two slightly different pitches._

_ Like a mechanical breathing._

GRAY Log: Entry One

We've been put to work on a new project. The designs are huge, the blueprints are extravigant. And our technology is obsolete.

This thing defies everything we currently know about the technology available. It looks impossible, and yet... It appears that everything is absolutely possible. We ran the design through test after test and every time it worked perfectly. And so we've set to work.

It's from the same person who designed the GRAY Device and the blueprints for Black City, so we have to trust him. Despite be an anonymous, scientific donor, he's single-handedly brought about our fame and fortune and asked for nothing in return.

And so Mr. Z will have his robot.

_(Little End Note: As you can see, each chapter will be put into three different perspectives: Sebastian as he's awake, Sebastian in some sort of dream world, and a journal log from a GRAY employee. If you like it, please comment!)_

_Also, if anyone reading cares, Dead Space: Arrival may very well be getting worked on soon..._


End file.
